


III

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: История познания Тима Дрейка от пальцев к целому, рассказанная урывками и полуправдами [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все иллюстрации авторства <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile">timmy_failure</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	III

**Author's Note:**

> Все иллюстрации авторства [timmy_failure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile).

Чувство вины пожирало его изнутри. Иногда Кону казалось, что с каждым днём его становится всё меньше, что он растворяется в ужасе произошедшего с Тимом, но он упорно боролся с ним. Он не смог уберечь своего драгоценного пианиста от катастрофы, не смог защитить его хрустальные замки от разрушения, и его собственный мир тоже рушился. Чувство вины сжигало бумажные города, которые Коннер старательно строил с тех пор, как увидел Тима впервые.  
Кон старался быть сильным. Он улыбался, глядя на Тима, и каждый день повторял ему, как сильно любит его. Потому что когда Тим смотрел на него с надеждой и доверием, Коннеру становилось немного легче. Самую малость.

Но Тим был таким маленьким, а мир вокруг был таким большим. 

Будильник звенел отвратительно. Так было с тех пор, как Тим выбросил тот, что играл Шопена, в стену, когда у него был очередной срыв. Коннер откопал у отца старые заводные часы, и теперь по утрам их будила пронзительная трель.  
Этот звук теперь навсегда ассоциировался у Кона с кругами Ада, через которые Тим проходил каждый день.  
Реабилитация. Уроки со стариком аль Гулом. Группа поддержки. И много, очень много лекарств и врачей.  
Кон ненавидел этот звук всегда, и в это утро он его тоже ненавидел.  
Но, в конце концов, ему пришлось открыть глаза.  
— Эй, — Тим лежал на боку, сонно глядя на него. Руки сложены у лица, а глаза полны невыносимой тоски. Он стал ещё тише, чем был, но Коннер, кажется, был способен услышать его голос, даже если бы он только шевелил губами.  
— Доброе утро, — Кон тоже перевернулся на бок, сунув одну руку под голову, а вторую протянув к Тиму. Он легонько щёлкнул его по носу и расплылся в улыбке: — Готов к новому дню?  
— Не очень, — честно отозвался Тим. Похоже, он проснулся не в духе, а значит сегодня Коннеру нужно быть ещё внимательнее. Кажется, ни учитель музыки Тима, ни их сообразительная соседка так и не нашли ту лазейку, которая позволяла Кону успокаивать его каждый раз. — Я устал, — совсем тихо добавил Тим, потянулся к нему, прижался губами к его губам, почти неощутимо, и только после этого сел. Потёр лицо немыми руками. И сделал глубокий вдох, будто собираясь с силами.  
— Хочешь, останемся дома сегодня? — Кон коснулся его спины. — Будем весь день валяться и смотреть какое-нибудь глупое кино.  
— Заманчиво, — Тим попытался размять пальцы. Он их так и не чувствовал, хотя упорная многомесячная работа специалистов и Рас аль Гула сказывалась — пальцы слушались его в достаточно мере, чтобы он мог пытаться снова играть. Но когда он вновь заиграет как прежде? И заиграет ли? — Очень заманчиво, Кон, но я не могу, — он снова глубоко вздохнул, и в этом вздохе было что-то душераздирающее. — Если я пропущу хотя бы одно занятие, я начну… я расслаблюсь. И стану думать, что ничего не случится, если я пропущу один сеанс. Два. Три… — он спустил ноги с кровати и обернулся. — Я не хочу, чтобы я, или ты, были виноваты, если реабилитация и занятия Раса не помогут.  
Утра были похожи одно на другое. Различия были лишь в том, в каком настроении Тим вставал — это задавало тон всему дню.  
Кон помогал ему собираться. По утрам руки Тима слушались не очень хорошо, он мог не справиться с пуговицами, или не суметь взяться за ручку кофеварки, или не удержать зубную щётку. Он упорно стремился к самостоятельности, но всё ещё не мог себе её позволить. Его это раздражало, а Кону его недовольство разбивало сердце.  
— Давай помогу, — Кон честно дал ему возможность справиться самому, но всё же был вынужден отнять пакетик с йогуртом и открутить крышечку.  
— Спасибо, — Тим шмыгнул носом, забрав пакетик. — Бесит, — добавил он. Кон только и мог, что понимающе кивнуть. Он сонно сортировал таблетки по порционной коробочке, потому что с баночками лекарств Тим даже не пытался справляться сам. Защита от детей хитро защищала успокоительное и от него тоже.  
— Я тебя подвезу, — Кон закрыл коробочку и допил свой кофе. — Если ты не против.  
— Я только за, — Тим попытался выдавить что-то вроде улыбки, но в дни, когда он был не в духе, это давалось ему с трудом.

Кон возил его в клинику и оставлял там, а потом ехал на работу, или репетицию, или учиться. А ещё — искать того, кто был во всём виноват.  
Почему-то он был уверен, что Тиму станет лучше, если они найдут того, кто высыпал ему в карманы по горсти стекла. И он искал. Он перебирал тех, с кем Тим учился, тех, с кем он конкурировал, он снова и снова прокручивал тот вечер в голове, и упорно топтался на месте. Вопросы «кто?» и «зачем?» не давали ему покоя. Он жаждал правды так сильно, потому что верил: тогда Тим пойдёт на поправку ещё быстрее.

Он возвращался к концу занятий Тима с аль Гулом, зачастую стараясь успеть приехать чуть-чуть раньше. Старик искренне переживал за своего ученика, даже не показывая этого, но не в силах был заметить все подводные камни. Да что там. Даже Кон не все их видел.

В этот раз он немного опоздал. Когда он открыл дверь, старика уже не было. Крышка пианино была закрыта, партитуры лежали аккуратной стопкой на журнальном столике.  
Тима не было видно, и сердце Коннера пропустило удар.  
Первые несколько месяцев он боялся, что Тим не выдержит и попытается покончить с собой. Тим оказался сильнее. И после месяца молчания и беззвучных истерик он начал искать в себе силы бороться дальше. Мир застыл и для него, и для Коннера, но это не означало, что Тим был с этим согласен. Он не мог не видеть, что, даже оставшись на пепелище, он не один, и каждое утро он просыпался и заставлял себя бороться. И даже когда он срывался, Кон был рядом, чтобы напомнить ему, что снова упасть будет не страшно.  
Но сейчас Тим исчез, и Кон испугался. Что Тиму не хватило сил, чтобы перебороть злой рок. А Кону — чтобы его защитить.  
— Тим? — Коннер повысил голос. По спине пробежали мурашки. Он был растерян.  
— Я тут, — донеслось из спальни. Кон моргнул и мир вдруг стал ярче. Тим был здесь.  
Кон рванул в спальню и замер на пороге, едва не споткнувшись о Тима.  
Его драгоценный пианист сидел, опираясь спиной о стену, и хмуро глядел перед собой. У его ног в луже разлитой воды лежали осколки стакана.  
— Не удержал, — почти беззвучно произнёс Тим. — Как я могу рассчитывать, что снова начну играть как раньше, если даже стакан удержать не могу, Кон? Как…  
— Тихо, тихо, — Кон тут же опустился рядом, обнимая его за плечи. — Просто нужно время. Ты уже прекрасно справляешься с клавишами, многие даже этим похвастаться не могут, — он поцеловал Тима в висок. — Давно ты здесь сидишь?  
— Последний час. Как Рас ушёл, — Тим нервно прикусил губу и замолк, отведя взгляд. Он никогда не спрашивал, почему Кон задерживается, будто боялся его к себе привязывать. Хотя он по-прежнему успокаивался только рядом с ним.  
— Надо было мне не опаздывать, — Кон снова почувствовал, как чувство вины обжигает лёгкие и желудок. Его не было здесь этот час, и Тим сидел один на один с разбитым стаканом, и чёрт знает, что он успел надумать за это время…  
— Я больше так не буду, — он обхватил Тима второй рукой. — Извини.  
— Просто… — Тим снова вздохнул, будто не зная, стоит ли говорить то, что он хочет сказать. — Ты думаешь, что мне станет лучше, если мы узнаем, кто сделал это со мной, — было слышно, как он всхлипнул. — А мне легче, только когда ты рядом.  
Тим поднял голову, как-то неуверенно и устало глядя ему в глаза.  
— Не уходи, — шепнул он.  
Коннеру было больно, но, кроме боли, его переполняла любовь, и благодарность, и желание защитить человека, который — впервые за все эти месяцы — просил его не уходить.

Тим был таким маленьким, а мир был таким большим.

— Больше ни за что, — Кон потрепал его по голове и легко коснулся губами его губ. — Никогда.  
— Хорошо, — Тим обмяк его в руках, будто ему и правда стало легче. — Хорошо, — одними губами повторил он.  
Кон помолчал, думая о том, что нужно встать и убрать осколки, вытереть воду и приготовить ужин. Но ему так этого не хотелось. Только сидеть вот так.  
— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он, громко, чтобы эти слова заполнили собой весь их мир, и смели — хотя бы на сегодня — все неурядицы.  
Тим помолчал немного, прежде чем ответить:  
— Я тебя тоже.


End file.
